


Baby, All I Need

by CaptainOptimism



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I'm so in love with this couple and if season three doesn't come soon I might burst, Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOptimism/pseuds/CaptainOptimism
Summary: A one-shot I came up with in literally fifteen minutes. It's so fluffy. SO much fluff. And I have no apologies because these. Two. Are. Everything.





	Baby, All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi, hello, how are you? I think it's been at least two years since I've written anything? At all? So this is a mess. The title is inspired by 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon 5, the song mentioned in the story is 'Miss You' by The Alabama Shakes, and neither song has any relevance to this story. Though it might be cute to listen to them while reading? I don't know, if I'm being honest, I came up with this idea while I was sitting on my bathroom floor with a face mask on and 'Miss You' came on Spotify and the first thought that popped in my head was 'Waves definitely dances to this song in the kitchen. 100%.'
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, friends!!

It was early in the morning.

Well it was 8:30, but that was early enough for Nicole to complain about how early it was.

She'd only woken up because of the dull bass that was thrumming throughout her apartment-- granted, she'd woken up to the smell of vanilla in the kitchen and fleeting hints of lavender on the pillow beside her, so it wasn't all bad, but the reminders that Waverly was in her kitchen and Waverly had slept in her bed and Waverly was here, _she was really here_ , were not enough to turn the redhead into a morning person.

Her feet barely touched the icy hardwood beneath her -- ' _Baby, you should really get slippers like mine. Your floors are freezing in the morning_ '-- before another low hum registered in Nicole's ears.

She made her way out of the bedroom after a good five minute stretch, pushing her mussed hair out of her face and rounding the corner into the hallway and praying to all the entities out there that there wasn't an intruder in her apartment, because she was truly still only half-awake and she was seriously doubting her 'intruder attacking' abilities.

Although if the intruder was the one making her a sweet, warm breakfast to wake up to, maybe she wouldn't want to attack.

Maybe she should invite the intruder to stay. Oh god did she have enough coffee for herself _and_ the intruder?

Another beat from the kitchen pushed her clear off of her train of thought and back into reality (thankfully).

As Nicole looked over into her kitchen she saw Waverly. Her beautiful, warm, ray of sunshine Waverly.

Her eyes still felt as if they were half shut, but as Nicole leaned her head against the wall and watched this wonder of a woman shake her hips to the indie song pulsing through the speakers she'd set up on the kitchen island-- upon Waverly's insistence that meals taste better when they're prepared to music-- she knew she was lucky to be a witness to this moment.

' _I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours_ '

The Alabama Shakes exclaimed as the rhythm picked up and Waverly tossed her hands up in the air and continued the smooth patterns she was making in the air with her hips, mouthing along as she brought her left hand down for a short moment to flip a pancake onto the ever growing stack Waverly had already created.

Nicole thought she could burst into tears (though she was unsure as to if that was due to her grogginess, or if she really was just that in love) as she watched Waverly lose herself in the music that had now returned to a lower volume.

She quietly slumped over to the brunette who was clad in only a heavy long sleeve tee, compliments of Nicole's dresser drawer, and quietly, but swiftly, pulled the shorter girl back into her arms (away from the currently heated stovetop, of course).

"On a scale of one to ten how hard was it for you not to scream out those lyrics with all of your might?"

"Eight... No.... Eight and a half," the reply came after a minute of Waverly's face contorting into the expression that always appeared when she was mulling over important, drawn out questions. It made Nicole's entire body collapse into a puddle. A love puddle.

Nicole rested her head on Waverly's shoulder, quickly finding warmth, comfort, home in the crook of her girlfriend's neck and nuzzling there, as if she nuzzled long and deep enough, she could hide away from the world forever and just be one with Waverly.

"You know I love your voice. You can belt out anything you want at any time you want around here, as long as I get to listen."

"You say that now but I would _loooovvvee_ to see your reaction to me belting out some classic rock tunes at 4 A.M."

A muffled "Mmm, I'd love't," came from a mouth that was currently occupied with the tan skin that covered a toned shoulder. Nicole continued swaying their bodies in time with the music, kissing any inch of the shorter woman that she could get to without a clothing obstruction.

Waverly spun around to face the woman who bred the butterflies that were bombarding the walls of her stomach, smiling at the sleep-ridden face before her.

Nicole's hair was every which way, practically defying the laws of gravity, and her eyes, though still glowing with that same adoration that Waverly could feel from miles away, were a light pink color, the blood vessels enlarged from lack of sleep.

Technically speaking, it was partially Waverly's fault the two of them failed to get a good night's rest.

Ok so it was all Waverly's fault.

Waverly and her 'Hi, I just got out of the shower so I'm going to stride into your bedroom completely naked and pretend that I expect it not to affect you' routine had really gotten the best of Nicole last night.

Neither woman was complaining.

"Hi," the brunette spoke with a larger than life grin on her lips, music still narrating their morning in the background.

"Hey, baby," Nicole shot back, leaning her forehead against the one just below her own.

"It's been like, ten minutes and you still haven't said it."

" _It_?"

Waverly nodded as the redhead silently contemplated which 'it' they were talking about.

"Thank you for breakfast?" it left her lips as a question, but both women knew Nicole would always show genuine gratitude for anything involving Waverly. Or food. Or both.

"Try again."

"I love you."

"Nope."

" **What?** "

"Well I love you too, always, but that's not the 'it' I'm referring to."

The tall slender woman almost admitted defeat before her Sunday morning alarm (the one she set to make sure she didn't sleep in too late, effectively wasting more time that could be spent with Waverly) rang from the bedroom. It clicked.

"Hey, Waves."

"Hmm?"

"Good morning."

Waverly's heart sang. The last of their pancakes may have been burnt to a crisp and Nicole's curious feline may have been rubbing against both women's ankles, anxious to know what was taking so much attention away from her, but for that split second in time, the two felt the universe stop and melt away, leaving only Nicole and Waverly, alone together on that 'early' Sunday morning. 

"Good morning, sunshine."


End file.
